Danny Phantom (character)
|gender = Male |species = Half-human/Half-ghost (formerly fully human) |age = 14 (16 by the end of the series) |haircolor = Black (Human) |haircolorbox = Black |haircolor1 = White (Ghost) |haircolorbox1 = White |eyecolor = Icy Blue (Human) |eyecolorbox = #6db2df |eyecolor1 = Neon Green (Ghost) |eyecolorbox1 = #6faa38 |homeworld = Earth |affiliations = Casper High School Fenton Works |occupation = High school student Superhero |residence = Amity Park |parents = Jack Fenton (father) Maddie Fenton (mother) |siblings = Jazz Fenton (sister) Dani Phantom (clone/"cousin") |friends = Sam Manson Tucker Foley Valerie Gray Jazz Fenton Dani Phantom |enemies = |loveinterests = Sam Manson (current girlfriend) Paulina (formerly) Valerie Gray (formerly) |first = "Mystery Meat" |last = "Phantom Planet" |voice = David Kaufman }} Daniel "Danny" Fenton, also known by his alias Danny Phantom, is the half-human/half-ghost protagonist of the television series Danny Phantom. As the ghostly superhero Danny Phantom, he protects the citizens of Amity Park from the dangerous ghosts of the Ghost Zone. History The Origin Living with ghost-obsessed parents since birth, Danny had to put up with his parents' "unique" personalities, which often traumatized him. Danny wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up, and had no interest in hunting ghosts. However, this did not stop his curiosity that one day changed his life forever. While exploring his parents' laboratory, Danny accidentally activated the newly-built Fenton Ghost Portal, causing his molecular structure to become infused with ectoplasm. Danny became half-human and half-ghost and gained ghostly superpowers. Beginning Danny had only had his powers for a month before his first real ghost fight. He was unsure about telling his parents about the accident, and was still trying to get the hang of his powers, often losing control of them at inopportune and embarrassing moments. But after his first battle against a ghost, he realized what his powers were for. Since the ghosts were a serious threat, Danny decided to take on the role of a superhero to protect Amity Park."Mystery Meat" Danny soon met Vlad Masters, his parents' friend from college, now a millionaire bachelor. Danny found out that twenty years ago, Vlad became a half-ghost just like Danny, and now had all the same powers he had but with twenty years more experience. Vlad soon became Danny's arch-nemesis. Becoming a Hero At first, Danny Phantom was not a particularly well-known or well-liked ghost. His debut to the people of Amity Park was ruined when Walker staged a ghost invasion on Amity Park and framed Danny for it,"Public Enemies" and later when Freakshow took control of Danny's mind and forced him to perpetrate a series of ghostly crimes for him."Control Freaks" Events such as these caused the people of Amity Park to hate Danny Phantom (then known as "Inviso-Bill"), despite his intentions to protect them. Danny's only supporters were his two friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, and, unbeknownst to him, his sister Jazz. In "Reign Storm," Danny defeated Pariah Dark and saved Amity Park from being trapped in the Ghost Zone for eternity. Amity Park finally recognized him as a hero. (It was at this point when Danny confirmed to the town that his name was "Danny Phantom" and not "Inviso-Bill.") This also helped his standing in the Ghost Zone, as the Far Frozen began to know him as “The Great One” and “Savior of the Ghost Zone.” However, Danny's parents and his then-love interest Valerie, the three people he most wanted to believe in him, still did not view Danny Phantom as anything but a menace. Alternate Paths In "The Ultimate Enemy," Danny witnessed an alternate future where he gave up his human half, causing him to become fully ghost and much more powerful, but ultimately extremely evil. His own future self turned out to be his ultimate enemy. New Allies and Old Friends Throughout his adventures, Danny made a number of allies, including his half-ghost female clone, Dani, a Yeti-like ghost named Frostbite, and a werewolf ghost named Wulf. A Bright Future In "Phantom Planet," Vlad created a new team of teenage ghost hunters, the Masters' Blasters. They were inexplicably able to hunt ghosts much better than Danny could, embarrassing Danny to the point where he began to seriously question his status as the superhero the people wanted. He was so depressed that, despite his friends' protests, he used the Fenton Portal to remove all his ghost powers, becoming fully human again. At the same time, however, a much bigger crisis - a Disasteroid - was headed straight for Earth, timed to collide in just one week and destroy the entire planet. With renewed determination, Danny returned to the Ghost Zone to seek help. His enemies in the Ghost Zone, however, were all too glad to see him in his powerless human state, and took great pleasure in blasting him over and over. This inexplicably caused Danny to regain his ghost powers. Gaining help from his allies and enemies in the Ghost Zone, humans and ghosts worked side-by-side, and they successfully saved the Earth from the Disasteroid. Danny finally revealed his secret identity and was hailed as a hero all over Earth. Appearance Danny Fenton has black hair and blue eyes. He wears a white T-shirt with a thin red collar and red cuffs, with a red circle in the middle, light blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers. When he transforms into Danny Phantom, his hair becomes snow white, his eyes become glowing green, and his skin changes from light to tanned. Danny Phantom wears a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt, and gloves. After "Memory Blank," he wears his logo, a white "D" with a black "P" inside it, on his chest. Personality At first, Danny was an average teenager, awkward and nervous but friendly. Like most teenagers, he had crushes on girls, desires to be popular, a dislike of bullies, and embarrassment about his parents. Unlike most teenagers, however, he had ghost powers. He was afraid of anyone discovering his secret, and longed to be normal and unnoticed by anyone. But after he fought ghosts for the first time, he realized he could use his powers for good. This new-found sense of purpose changed Danny into a heroic, brave young man. When he's not worrying about ghosts, Danny is kind, easy-going, and helpful. He likes using his ghost powers for good, but, being a teenage boy, he is not above using his powers to get revenge on bullies or sneak into the girls' locker room. His ghost hunting often cuts into his school work time, but he does work hard when he puts his mind on the task at hand. He loves making puns and exchanging witty banter during his fights, and while there's moments when he under-appreciates his friends, he is thankful to have them. Relationships Sam Manson Sam was Danny's friend since at least the second grade and was one of the first two people Danny trusted with his secret. Danny's friendship with Sam is not always as strong as his friendship with Tucker due to their mutual stubbornness, but he values her friendship just as much as he values Tucker's. Sam always had a little bit of a crush on Danny, but Danny, at first, showed romantic feelings exclusively toward Paulina, which made Sam extremely jealous."Parental Bonding" By "Phantom Planet," however, Danny had rejected Paulina, and Danny and Sam had become a romantic couple. S01e11 Sam in awe of Danny.gif|Sam awed by Danny S01e10 Fake Out Make Out.png|One of their many "fake-out makeouts" S03M04 Danny kisses Sam back.png|Danny and Sam become an official couple ("Phantom Planet") Tucker Foley Tucker is Danny's best friend, as the two have many things in common. Tucker was one of the first two people Danny trusted with his secret. Danny often takes Tucker's side when Tucker and Sam disagree, and rarely disagrees with Tucker. Danny and Sam often rely on Tucker's technological expertise to help them hunt ghosts. Jazz Fenton When Danny was younger, he and his big sister Jazz were quite close, but as they grew older, they became more at odds with each other. Jazz's behavior is intelligent in a sometimes snobbish manner, which annoys Danny despite Jazz's concern for her little brother. In "My Brother's Keeper," Jazz learned Danny's secret and, unknown to Danny, helped cover for him when he needed to go ghost. She planned not to tell Danny she knew until Danny was ready to tell her, which happened in "The Ultimate Enemy." The two have since formed a much tighter bond. S01e09 Jazz subtly confronts Danny.png|Jazz tries to understand Danny S01e09 Danny carrying Jazz.png|Danny Phantom carries Jazz to safety S03e05 Jazz tries to be encouraging.png|"We know something they don't..." Jack and Maddie Fenton Danny sometimes feels at odds with his parents, especially due to their desire to hunt ghosts. At an earlier age, Danny connected greatly with his mother, but they grew apart over time. While it seems he does not always feel safe with his parents (they have expressed intention to tear Danny Phantom apart molecule by molecule), he still shows love and concern for them as much as they do in return. In "Phantom Planet," Danny's parents readily accept him when they finally learn he is Danny Phantom. Paulina Sanchez At the beginning of the series, Danny had a massive crush on Paulina, even going so far as to change his computer password to "Paulina Fenton." Danny was too awkward and shy to ask her out, and the one time he worked up enough courage, his intangibility activated and caused his pants to fall down, embarrassing Danny and discouraging him from talking to her again. After he, as Danny Phantom (then still known as "Inviso-Bill"), saved her life, Paulina developed a huge crush on him; but she continued to completely ignore and reject Danny Fenton, frustrating Danny to no end. As the series progressed, however, Danny's feelings for Paulina faded, being replaced by his feelings for Valerie, then eventually, Sam. Valerie Gray When they first met, Danny's opinion of Valerie was anything but kind, as he was not a fan of her egotistical and angry attitude nor of the fact that she wanted to hunt him down."Shades of Gray""Life Lessons" However, as Danny Phantom and Valerie were often forced to work together against their mutual foes, Danny Fenton began to see things from Valerie's perspective and gradually warmed up to her, even going so far as to briefly express romantic feelings toward her. In "Phantom Planet," Valerie was among the crowd cheering for Danny after he revealed his identity to the world. S01e18 Valerie trying to break handcuffs.gif|Begruding allies S02M01 Danny and Valerie team up.gif|"You don't have to trust me, just fight with me." File:S02e12 DF and VG.gif|Danny and Valerie in love File:S03M04 Valerie clapping.png|Valerie cheering for Danny ("Phantom Planet") Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius At first, Vlad was Danny's enemy only because he was jealous of Danny's father Jack, whom he felt had stolen Maddie from him. Vlad wanted to take Maddie back, and even went so far as to offer to bring up Danny as his own son and train him in using his ghost powers. However, by "Eye for an Eye," Danny and Vlad had become more antagonistic, with Vlad's motive inexplicably changing to wanting to rule the world and destroy Danny. Only in the alternate future explored in "The Ultimate Enemy" does Danny treat Vlad as anything other than an arch-nemesis. Dani Phantom Danny and Dani were on opposing teams until Dani realized that her creator, Vlad, was only using her, at which point she defected and became an ally of Danny. She later reappeared seeking a cure for her instability, which she found with Danny's help. Despite them only knowing each other for a short time, they developed a close brother-and-sister-like bond, always trusting and protecting each other. Dark Danny Dark Danny is the most powerful and evil foe Danny has ever faced. Danny is at odds with his other enemies, including Vlad, but Dan is a whole other story. Dan is, or was, Danny's future self, but the events causing Danny to become Dan were averted through Clockwork's intervention. Danny and Dan have not encountered each other since Dan's imprisonment in Clockwork's lair. Skulker The hunter ghost, Skulker, has proven to be Danny's most persistent foe. Skulker has often tried to hunt and capture Danny due to Danny's unique status as a half-ghost. Despite this, Skulker is usually the first ghost Danny seeks aid from if he needs allies in the Ghost Zone. Powers and Abilities Ghost Powers Danny possesses a variety of superhuman powers and abilities due to his unique physiology. *'Going Ghost': Danny can transform between human and ghost at will. This manifests as white rings extending from Danny's waist, then sweeping across his body. His battle cry, "I'm going ghost!" or a variant thereof, often accompanies his transformation. Once transformed, he can use all his ghost powers. He can also switch back to human form at times to pass through ghost shields, and he can still access some of his powers like weak ecto-blasts and intangibility in human form. *'Intangibility': Danny can turn his body intangible to pass through walls or other solid objects. This power was the hardest for Danny to control at first, often activating at embarrassing times such as causing his pants to fall down while he was asking a girl out. **'Exorcism': In the episode What you Want, he is able to separate Dash from the ghost powers-form that possess him with simply using his hand. He also separates Paulina using a ghost ray; he can do this by overshadowing the person, although he didn't use it with Tucker due to his power. He also uses this ability in Bitter Reunions to separate Vlad from his dad, and in the episode Public Enemies when Walker's crew overshadowed Amity Park. The only character who shares this power is Wulf, who uses his claws to do so. *'Invisibility': Danny can make his body invisible to both humans and ghosts. *'Flight': Gravity doesn't affect Danny's ghost body,"Butch Hartman Talks Danny Phantom" interview published April 8, 2004 so he can fly through air and space at considerable speeds and heights. While flying, his legs often become a ghost tail. Danny can fly at extremely high speeds - early on, his top speed was measured to be 112 mph,Measured by Tucker in "Maternal Instinct" and he has gotten even faster since then. ** W'allcrawling': He can stand on, as well as walk along vertical and horizontal surfaces, such as walls and roofs. Though he is held against them by gravity due to his existing outside of earthly physics. He first displays use of this ability in Teacher of the Year. ** Back Slide: This allows him to zip along a surface in one direction without moving his legs. He saw a possessed Paulina perform this ability in Public Enemies; he first used this ability in Lucky in Love. *'Ecto-Energy Powers' **'Ghost Ray': Danny can fire green blasts of ecto-energy from his hands or fingertips. These blasts often explode on contact and are powerful enough to melt steel. *** Ecto-Energy Strike: He has the ability to enhance his physical attacks with his ecto-energy by channeling the ecto-energy through his fists in order to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. He only did this when he fought Tucker Phantom. *** Ecto-Energy Ball: He usually tends to concentrate and release his ecto-energy, shaped like a sphere of different sizes. He creates a small-sized to large-sized energy sphere, then he fires it at his opponents. *** Ecto-Energy Waves: He uses this power in the episode Frightmare to protect himself from Nocturne's attack. *** Explosive Ecto-Energy Disk: He can put his Ghost rays' energy into a concentrated ecto explosive disk. He first uses this power in the episode Reality Trip to draw a happy face in Freakshow's hat. Later in the episode Boxed Up Fury, he fires these explosive disks when fighting the ten headed Hydra dragon. He seems to have learned it from watching Vlad performing it. *** Explosive Ecto-'Energy Rings': In the episode Claw of the Wild, he is seen shooting explosive energy rings. *** Pyrokinesis: The Ghost flame was shown in Claw of the Wild. He can create green fire balls made of ectoplasm. **'Ghost Shield': Danny can generate shields made of solid ecto-energy that can nullify or even reflect attacks from other ghosts. Like his ghost rays, Danny's shields are green in color. **'Power Augmentation': Danny can use his ecto-energy to increase his body's physical strength. **'Ghost Stinger': Danny can send ecto-energy as electricity through an electric current, negating his enemies' electric attacks and sending them back at the attacker. **'Ghost Light': Danny can project light from his hand using ecto-energy. ***'Flashing Energy Ball: '''In Double Cross my Heart, he is able to create an ecto-energy ball that explodes in front of his enemies, releasing a great amount of light in order to distract and blind his enemies. **'Cutting with Ecto-Energy': He can concentrate his natural ecto-energy in his hands, which allows him to cut through objects as hard as steel, like he does when fighting Undergrowth and Nocturne. **'Repulsion Field: He can expel a large amount of ecto-energy from all his body in order to repel his enemies, similar to his Aural projection, but with much more power. He always uses this power every time he is surrounded by too many enemies at once. This is one of the many powers that he has developed that Vlad hasn't. **'''Ectoplasmic Energy Shield: Like his blasts, his shield is green. It ranges from a full dome, to a small square or circle. His shield can withstand blasts from powerful ghosts like Vlad, Dani and Vortex. There are other variants of this ability:Reflective Shield: Performing a gesture with his hands, he is able to create a planar shield with the ability to reflect any energy attack back to its user. He first used this ability in Teacher of the Year. *** Reflective Shield: Performing a gesture with his hands, he is able to create a planar shield with the ability to reflect any energy attack back to its user. He first used this ability in Teacher of the Year. **'Ghostly Wail': Danny generates an extremely powerful sonic blast of pure ecto-energy that can destroy buildings and cause severe damage to both humans and ghosts. The ghostly wail is Danny's most powerful ability. This power drains his energy extremely quickly, often forcing him to revert to his powerless human form after just one use. While he is capable of defeating almost any foe with this power, he only uses it as a last resort. **'Telekinesis': Danny can move objects from a distance by grabbing them with ecto-energy. Inexplicably, Danny has only been seen using this power once, to give a rake to the Box Ghost,"Boxed Up Fury" and it is never seen nor mentioned outside of its one appearance. Visible only in the form of green energy emanating from his hand and the subject of the telekinesis; his ability allows him to fully lift and manipulate objects in any way his mind can think of. At the end of Boxed Up Fury, he used this skill to hand the Box Ghost a rake while he was working for Pandora. This ability is also used by Dan Phantom. **Ghostly Aural Projection: He calls for a massive amount of spectral energy, sending out a wave of white light that repels any nearby enemy ghosts, sending them flying away from him. He first used this ability in My Brother's Keeper, forcing Spectra to release her grip on him. It takes the shape of his transformation rings, but does not transform him. This may be an outward manifestation of his feelings. *'Overshadowing': Danny can possess the mind and body of a person or animal, allowing him to completely control his or her actions. While overshadowing, Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility, and ghost rays. **'Software Fusion': With the Fenton Helmet, Danny can introduce himself into computer software and overshadow his video game avatar to use his ghost powers in video games. **'Exorcism': Danny can separate a possessed person from a ghost overshadowing them simply by grabbing them with his hand or using a ghost ray. **'Dream Invasion': Danny can overshadow a sleeping subject in order to get inside and influence his or her dreams."Frightmare" *'Duplication': Danny can create duplicates of his body that all have his ghost powers and can fight alongside him. After seeing Vlad use this power during their first encounter, Danny spends much of the series trying to learn it, finally mastering it in "Torrent of Terror." * Cryokinesis: Danny can fire blasts of icy energy from his hands or eyes that can freeze enemies on contact, radiate cold energy from his body, and create objects from ice out of thin air. When using this power, his eyes turn icy blue instead of their usual glowing green. Danny can combine cryokinesis with his other powers for enhanced effects, such as firing an icy explosive blast or generating an ice shield to block fire attacks. Danny learned this power in "Urban Jungle." ** Explosive Snowball:' '''He can merge his Cryokinesis with his ghost rays in an explosive snowball, filled with ecto-energy. He only used it against Undergrowth in Urban Jungle. ** '''Freezing Snowball': He can generate a snowball that freezes everything it hits instantly. ** Cold Energy Shield: He can create ghost shields made of cold energy to protect himself from fire attacks. ** Freezing Touch: The power to freeze people by touch. He can do this from the inside out. ** Cryokinetic Constructs: The power to create tools, objects and weapons, out of Ice. ** Ghost Sense: When Danny is near other ghosts, a cold blue mist comes out from his mouth and a chill goes down his spine. In "Urban Jungle," it was revealed that Danny's ghost sense was a manifestation of his then-untapped potential to use cryokinesis. *'Spectral Body Manipulation': Danny can bend, twist, and otherwise contort his ghost body beyond the limits of normal human physiology. ** Ghostly Tail: His lower body will revert into a typical ghost tail of intangible matter. He uses this ability most often to allow himself to move faster through the air. It is known how to do this since he first learned how to fly. It is a fact that he keeps his legs' bones when he has his ghost tail. ** Spectral Body Split: He can force his body to split in half along the midsection, the two halves remaining connected with a trail of spectral matter. He uses this ability mostly to dodge oncoming attacks. He first learns how to use this ability in the episode Mystery Meat, when he attempts to dodge an assault of possessed shush-kabobs. He can also separate his body in half without any connection but only for a few seconds, and it seems to be an unconscious act. The first time he split like that was in the episode Shades of Grey, when Sam throws a book at him, and later in the episode Pirate Radio when fighting Youngblood. ** Spectral Body Stretch: He usually stretches his midsection to avoid energy blast from an enemy. ** Spectral Body Ring: This ability is nearly the same as the Spectral Body Split, except that the trail of ghost matter that ties his body halves together forms a ring. He first displays use of this ability in Life Lessons, when he dodges a laser blast from Valerie. It is not known if he was able to perform it before or not. ** Superhuman Flexibility: Due to his ability to manipulate his body he is able to bend and twist his far beyond the normal limits of human physiology. *'Superhuman Strength': Gravity doesn't affect Danny's ghost body, so he can lift heavy objects with ease. In ghost form, he is strong enough to rip through reinforced titanium and can easily lift and throw hordes of enemy ghosts. The exact amount he can lift has never been stated, but an educated guess would be somewhere between 10 to 30 tons. However, his full strength often fluctuates. He has been shown to be strong enough to rip reinforced titanium without too much difficulty, as well as lifting and throwing a dragon ghost, and knock it to the ground with one punch. In Forever Phantom, he holds up a school bus full of kids with no strain, but in Frightmare, he is seen struggling to lift a bunch of Sleepwalkers. *'Superhuman Equilibrium': Probably due to his flight ability, he has the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seemed able to adjust his position almost by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on a scythe, balanced on a rope at great high and perfectly walk on a wall like if its the floor. *'Enhanced Speed': When ghost, he is capable of moving and running faster than in his human form, but he doesn't reach superhuman levels since he is not a real speedster. *'Superhuman Durability': While human, he can withstand many hits and blows that would cause injury to any normal teenager. In his ghost form, his body is incredibly resistant to damage, and he also has demonstrated a high threshold for pain. His ghost tissues and bones are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. In the The Fright Before Christmas, he is barely phased by getting brutally attacked by a giant nutcracker. In Ultimate Enemy, he is able to still stand up after taking many hits from Dark Danny and uses the Ghostly Wail to defend himself. However it is stated that Dark Danny didn't use his full strength, otherwise he would have killed himself. *'Superhuman Agility': In his ghost form, his agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete, therefore he possess agility beyond that of a normal human being. He can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. *'Superhuman Stamina': While human, Danny has the same stamina level as a normal teenager, but in ghost form, he can exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. In "Reality Trip," he kept the Fenton Jet invisible for an entire night. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': He is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary humans. He has proven capable of healing from slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of seconds, minutes or hours depending on how injured he is, and even his suit appears to regenerate sometimes. In his human form, his healing rate is also enhanced, even though it is weaker than in his ghost form. It is unknown if he can regenerate missing limbs. *'Superhuman Reflexes': In ghost form, Danny has dramatically enhanced reflexes, being able to dodge attacks with ease. In "Beauty Marked," he caught an arrow in midair with his bare hands. *'Weather Control' (briefly): After Danny's first fight with Vortex in "Torrent of Terror," he gained some of Vortex's power, allowing him to control the weather like Vortex. This power was linked to Danny's emotional state, with calm weather while Danny was calm and stormy weather while Danny was angry. Danny lost this power during his second fight with Vortex. *'Teleportation': Danny apparently obtained the power of teleportation. His act of teleportation is making his body become slightly disfigured then fading away and appearing in another place. *'Vacuum Resistance': Twice, Danny was in outer space without a space suit and was unaffected by the vacuum, though he still needed a helmet so he can breathe since he does not have the ability of self-sustenance. ."Flirting With Disaster""Phantom Planet" *'Underwater Breathing': Twice, Danny has been seen breathing and talking underwater."Double Cross My Heart""Girls' Night Out" S01e01 going ghost full body.gif|Going Ghost S01e01 falling through the floor.png|Intangibility S01e01 invisible in plain sight.png|Invisibility S02M02 Danny zooming in.png|Flight S01e02 Danny overshadowing Dash.png|Overshadowing (human) S02e13 Danny overshadowing a rat.png|Overshadowing (rat) S01e12 Doomed Phantom closeup.png|Software fusion S02e12 Danny ghost ray from ground.gif|Ghost ray S01e06 Ecto-Energy Strike.png|Energy strike S02e18 Danny charging up ecto blast.png|Ghost ray S03e09 energy wave to block attack.jpg|Ghost ray Danny explosive energy disk 1.jpg|Ghost ray Super Ghost Ray 1.JPG|Ghost ray S01e20 repulsion field in action.gif|Repulsion field S01e07 Danny shield.png|Ghost shield S02e18 Danny shield.png|Ghost shield S01e12 Danny reflecting shield.png|Ghost shield Danny 4.jpg|Duplication S03e06 cold wave.png|Cryokinesis S03e06 freezing wrapped vines.png|Cryokinesis Danny explosive snowball.jpg|Explosive snowball (cryokinesis + ghost ray) S03e08 ice shield vs fire breath.png|Ice shield (cryokinesis + ghost shield) S01e19 Danny ghost sense.png|Ghost sense S02M02 Danny's first ghostly wail.gif|Ghostly wail S01e19 Danny carrying Jack.png|Superhuman strength S02e14 Danny catching an arrow.png|Superhuman reflexes S01e15 Ghost Stinger 1.png|Ghost stinger S01e01 spectral manipulation to avoid skewers.png|Spectral body manipulation Danny body split 2.jpg|Spectral body manipulation S03e04 Danny creates tornado.png|Weather control S03e08 telekinesis of rake.gif|Telekinesis S01e13 Danny stopping Soul Shredder white aura.png|Power augmentation S01e15 sideways on a building.png|Flight (wall-walking) S03M04 Danny in space.png|Vacuum resistance S03e03 Danny breathing underwater.png|Underwater breathing S02e15 ghostly wail.png|Ghostly wail S02M03 Danny teleporting.png|Teleportation Abilities *'Quick Learning Ability': Danny is able to quickly learn new things, even often being able to copy many of the powers his enemies use against him without any training. Examples: **The first time Danny used a ghost shield was only hours after seeing Vlad use one, without any training on Danny's part."Bitter Reunions" **In "Urban Jungle," Danny learned to use his ice powers in just one day, with training from Frostbite. **In "One of a Kind," Danny quickly learned Sampson's body language. **In "Teacher of the Year," Danny got an "A-" on his literature test with just one night of study."Teacher of the Year" *'Paranormal Immunity': As a half-ghost, Danny is resistant to many types of ghost powers that normally harm humans, such as Ember's music (briefly) and Spectra's ghost illness. *'Experienced Pilot': Danny is a considerably skilled pilot, having much experience with the Specter Speeder as well as with spaceship simulator video games. In "Reality Trip," he was able to save a NASA shuttle from crash-landing due to his "training" with spaceship simulators."Reality Trip" *'Skilled Tactician': He is an excellent strategist, despite his relatively young age. In the episode Pirate Radio, he demonstrated the ability to formulate relatively complex plans of actions to infiltrate the inside of Youngblood's pirate ship, with all his schoolmates, to save their parents from Ember and Youngblood. He is also very good at improvisation, as he often manages to think of a plan that fits with the changing needs of a situation. *'Indomitable Will': It should also be noted that he as a human or as a ghost has a very strong will as he is able to resist Freakshow's control over him. He is always helping people and he is willing to die for the people he cares about. During his battle with Pariah Dark, he was determined to not let him take over the world and he holds his own while only powered up by 4% of power and he still was able to lock Pariah in the Sarcophagus with Vlad's last minute arrival defeated Pariah. His determination allows him to fight on, even if the odds are on a stake and the chances of winning are almost none. *'Experienced Combatant': Although he had no formal knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, his powers enable him to execute punches and kick with superhuman force at an opponent and his career as a superhero and ghost hunter has given him plenty of combat experience. *'Fenton's Weaponry Mastery': He often uses his parent's weapons with great expertise and ease, even better than his own parents. *'Swordsmanship': He demonstrates some ability with the sword in the episode when fighting Vlad. *'Bilingual Skill': He learns to talk Esperanto with Tucker, in case he meets with Wulf again *'Leadership Skills': Despite his unpopularity, he had demonstrated to have remarkable skills as a leader. He demonstrated to be a natural leader and can easily command respect and inspire others, like he did when he led his schoolmates to save their parents from Ember and Youngblood. Later, he convinced them to make a riot so they can get back the Nasty Burger from Vlad. But his greatest display of leadership was when he convinced all the ghosts from the ghost zone to save the real world from Disasteroid and thus saving their world. *'Strong Speaker:' He has proven to be very good at speaking in front of large audiences in order to get the respect and their attention to lead them, at least for short periods of time. Weaknesses *'Anti-Ghost Weapons': In ghost form, Danny is vulnerable to all anti-ghost devices, including Fenton Works and Vladco gadgets and the Guys in White's weaponry. Some anti-ghost devices, such as the Specter Deflector, can affect him even while in human form. ** Spectral Energy Neutralizing Devices: Over the series he has been depowered by several gadgets designed to neutralize his ghost energy such as the Spectral Energy Neutralizing Box and the Plasmius Maximus. Undergrowth's plants can also absorb his ghost energy weakening his powers. *'Blood Blossoms': While in the presence of Blood Blossoms, Danny is rendered powerless and suffers extreme physical agony. Vlad, in human form, was able to stand near Blood Blossoms unharmed, so presumably Danny can do so as well. *'Ecto-ranium': Danny is extremely vulnerable to ecto-ranium, as all ghosts are. *'Infrared Vision': He can still be seen with infrared visors as he still irradiates heat in his ghost form Sightings Crossovers * The Fairly Odd Phantom Quotes Cameos in other media *In the television series The Fairly OddParents! (also by Butch Hartman), in the episode "Poltergeeks," Danny Phantom can be seen on one of the TV screens in the ghost lab, in the upper-left corner, with the word "WANTED" written underneath him. *In the television series MAD, in the episode "Extreme Renovation: House Edition," figures resembling Danny Phantom and Casper the Friendly Ghost can be seen floating inside Superman's new closet. *In an issue of the Snafu comic The Grim Tales, Danny is seen in Grimm’s flashback working at Nasty Burger and once again when Clockwork brings up young Danny to Dan. Trivia *Danny's original character design was much different from the final version: **Creator Butch Hartman originally wanted to name Danny "Jackie," after the actor Jackie Chan.Butch Hartman Interview, Part 2, March 30, 2006 Some other alternative first names were "Billy," "Kenny," and "Davie." **Danny was originally going to be fully human. He and his friends would use gadgets to fight ghosts, and he would ride a motorcycle (referencing the Marvel superhero Ghost Rider). Later, Hartman decided it would be cooler if the main character had superpowers, and took away Danny's motorcycle. ***Danny eventually did ride a motorcycle in "Livin' Large." **Danny was originally going to have a pet owl named "Spooky." However, the film Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, which also featured a main character with a pet owl, came out right as production started, so the owl idea was dropped. **Danny was originally going to have a psychic link with Sam. Hartman eventually dropped the idea because it made the relationship between Danny and Sam feel too developed for a show that was just starting. *Danny has some similarities to both Superman and Spider-Man. *Danny is a certificated junior astronaut."Kindred Spirits" *The only historical quote Danny knows is, "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself," from Franklin D. Roosevelt."Infinite Realms" *According to the Guys in White, Danny Phantom is "an entity of scale 7 ectoplasmic power." This is a reference to Ghostbusters. *Danny wears a tank top at the pool, because he easily sunburns."107 Danny Phantom Facts YOU Should Know! Feat. Butch Hartman" *Danny hand-writes in cursive."One of a Kind" *Danny is the only character to appear in every episode. Gallery External Links *Wikipedia page for Danny es:Danny Fenton Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Students